The New Girl
by Aroth
Summary: A new girl shows up at school and falls in love with Yuki, sadly Yuki loves her too but doesnt want to get her involved with Akito.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so im sorry if it sucks.

btw i dont own fruba or any of the characters, just Kara and her mom, and i stole some stuff from Machi so sorry to those Machi fanatics.

**Chapter 1**

"Umm excuse me" the girl said, tapping the steely haired boy on the shoulder," are you Yuki Sohma?"

"yes" Yuki replied. "Can i help you?" he asked the unknown girl,

"Well...im um...i was wondering if you could help me find my locker, you see im new here and someone told me it was right by yours."

Yuki examined the girl before answering: she had waist length, pink hair that was in her face, he thought her eyes were green, but she never held his gaze for longer then a few moments. Her head came to about his chin, and her waist was fairly small. _dam' _he thought, _why did i notice her waist size?'_

"uh sure" Yuki finally responded.

As she was lead away, the girl started to talk, "Umm thanks, im Kara by the way" _not that you care'_ she added in her head.

They walked in scilence for a few minutes, each not lmowing what to say.

"So where did you move here from?" Yuki asked, finally breaking the eri scilence,

" i've lived here all my life" Kara replied simply. Yuki stopped looking confused,

"But wouldnt you have gone here before?" he asked,

" i was home-schooled" _there we go, now he probably thinks im a freak'_

"Oh ok that makes sence" Yuki replied. "So why public school now?" Yuki asked yet another question,

"Well, my dad home-schooled me, but he died a few days ago" Kara replied, he eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh im so sorry" Yuki said, pulling out a hankerchief and began wiping off Kara's tears. Kara's face went scarlet as she took the hankerchief from Yuki's hand.

"Thanks" she mumbled. The two started walking again in scilence, Kara screaming in her head,

_gee thats great!, crying in the middle of school!'_

They got to the lockers just as the bell rang,"Umm i have to get to class" Yuki said to Kara,

"ok thanks" she replied, not even looking at him.

As soon as Yuki was out of sight, Kara slamed her head against her locker door, "Damit, why did i have to get lost?" she asked herself. She started unpacking her things when she got distracted by an orange cat clawing at the window. "SHIT!" she cried, cutting her finger on a loose pair of scissors in her bag. Sticking her finger inher mouth, she went to find her class.

Finding the class she was in, Kara reluctantly opened the door, placed some forms on the teachers desk, talked a few minutes with the teacher, and sat down in the back of class, blushing as she walked by Yuki's desk.

"Well class," the teacher began, "it seems as if we have a new student today, Kara would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Not really" Kara mumbled.

"Oh come on now" the teacher said, encouraging her,

"Fine" she breathed, agitated, "my name is Kara, i've been home-schooled since middle school and cause my dad died a few days ago, i came here" she said and sat back down, leaving a stunned expression on everyones faces.

"Oh... Well... im sorry" the teacher responded and went on with class.

At lunch, Kara grabbed a tray of food, and went to sit down. She was scaning the cafeteria, looking for an empty table when she heard a voice behind her,

"Yo new kid!", Kara turned around to see a blond girl behind her lounging on a chair.

"You're plannin to sit by yourself arnt ya? i hate that, come sit with us" the blond motioned to a table behind her, where a ditsy looking brunette, a black haried, an angery orange haired boy, and Yuki were sitting.

"ummm ok" Kara replied, sitting down,

"Hey your in our class!" the disty brunette exclaimed, "Kara right? Kara Ono?" she asked.

"Ya" Kara mumbled, staring at her food, she blushed as she felt everybody staring at her.

"Well im Tohru Honda" the girl began, "This is Arisa Uotani" the blond, "Saki Hannajima" the creepy black haired girl, "Kyo Sohma" angrey orange top, " and finally..."

"...Yuki" Kara said finishing Tohru's sentence. "We met, Hi" she mumbled.

" You dont say much do ya kid?" Arisa asked punching Kara lightly on the arm,

"well she just met us Arisa" Hanna replied, braiding Tohru's hair.

"Umm Kara, im so sorry about what happened to your dad" Tohru began," the same thing happened to me eccept it was my..." Tohru was cut off as Kara got up, slamed her tray ontop of a garbage can, and stormed away without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

as requested by 1 person (tear) another chapter, please review people. Thank u to that person who requested another chapter D

After watching Kara storm off, Tohru and Yuki went after he. They followed her to the girls locker room. They looked at one another for a moment, silently agreeing that Yuki would wait outside. Tohru pushed the door open and walked inside. Yuki worriedly watched the door swing closed, wondering what he would say whaen the two girls came out.

Inside, Tohru spotted Kara in a corner, knees tucked up underneath her arms, crying. Saying nothing, Tohru sat down beside Kara.

"What do you want?" Kara snapped,

"I just wanted to appoligize if i had offended you" Tohru replied, staring at the wall.

"You didnt offend me" Kara sighed, "Its just, he said he would always be there, now hes not and its all my fault"

"Its not your fault!" Tohru exclaimed, putting a hand on Kara's.

"Yes it is" Kara mumbled, "Before the accident, my and my step mom got into a fight and i begged my dad to take me out. He was up the whole night before and was so tired, but i was crying so he took me out. He fell asleep at the wheel and we ran a red light, i think the guy who hit us was drunk, but i dont remember much. I do remember my dad flying through the windshield, and the 18 wheeler who hit him. He flew like 40 feet, at least that was what i was told. I blacked out after that"

Kara finished her grusome story, fresh tears running down her face. Tohru sniffed a little before pulling Kara into a hug. Kara hugged her back before reaching a hand into her pocket and pulling out a hankerchief, and gave it to Tohru.

"Umm could you give this to Yuki?" she asked the brunette, "its his, he left it at my locker"

"Uh he's right outside, you could give it to him now" Tohru sugested, standing up.

"He's outside?!" Kara gasped, "Tohru i cant go out there"

"Why not? Yuki's really worried about you" Tohru asked, sitting back down.

"Really Yuki is worried about me?" Kara smiled to herself, _wow! wait, maybe he just wants his hankerchief back, yeah thats probably it'_

"Umm do you want me to go get him?" Tohru asked, standing up again.

"NO!... i mean no i think we should get to class, i think i just heard the bell" Kara stood up, inspected herself in the mirror, and walk twards the door."ya commin?" She held her arm out to Tohru, trying to hide her nervousness. Tohru smiled, took Kara's arm, and the two walked out the door.

The door swung open to reveal Yuki pacing, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok Yuki- kun?" Tohru asked, touching his arm,

"What? Oh yeah" Yuki replied snapping back to reality. "Are you ok miss Ono?" he asked Kara.

"Oh please, call me Kara" She responded, "and ya im ok, please forgive me Sohma- kun, storming out like that was very rude of me" Kara bowed low as she said this, making Yuki blush.

"N-no its ok" Yuki studdered, rubbing his neck, "but are you sure you're ok? you seemed pretty upset." _Dam! why am i so worried?' _Yuki wondered to himself.

_Awww he's blushing, how cute' _Kara thought as Tohru started talking about dinner.

"Would you like to Kara?" Tohru asked her,

"Oh what?", Kara replied,

"I asked if you would like to have dinner with us?" Tohru repeated.

"Oh umm gee..." Kara started,"it sounds great... but ... i dont think my step mother would aprove, im sorry" Her face went deep red as she realized what she said, and imeaditly regreted it.

"Oh well thats too bad" Yuki said, "shall we go to class?" the three walked to class, Kara saying as little as possible.

_I cant believe i made Yuki Sohma blush!'_ kara thought excitedly in math class, _and he seemed to be really worried about me, sigh, he's sooo handsome'_ Kara's mind went of to lala land, where her and Yuki were making out on the beach, the waves crashing over them. Across the class, Yuki was doing some thinking of his own.

_Dam! why does she have to be so dam cute? Kara, sigh, even her name is pretty' _Yuki started to daydream about him and Kara at a picnic, rolling on the grass. Their lips were about to meet when a picture of Akito popped into Yuki's head. He physicaly winced as he saw Akito do to Kara what he did to Rin, _NO!'_ he screamed to himself, _that wont happen, i wont let that happen, she doesnt even like me anyway'_ Yuki sighed and went back to his math work.

There is another Chapter, there will be more. and to those who dont know, akito pushed rin out of a seccond story window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

hello... another chapter yay! 3

"I'm home" Kara shouted, kicking off her shoes,

"Hi sweety" Kara's step-mother replied, swooping in the hall.

"Cut the crap you old hag, why are you acting like that?" Kara snapped, glaring at Shela.

"Whatever do you mean honey?" Shela leaned in and wispered to Kara, "we have company"

_that explains it' _Kara thought as she plastered a smile on her face and walked into the house. once in the living room, Kara saw a very handsome man sitting on the couch.

"Kara this is Dr. Hatori Sohma"

"Hi" Kara said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Oh thats the ketle" Shela said as a peircing "TWEEEEEE" could be heard from the kitchen. She ran off to get it as Hatori satrted to talk,

"This is some house" he said looking around.

"Yeah" Kara replied, instead of a traditonal Japanese house, Kara's looked like a typical western home, "Shela's from america, she insisted on redecorating when my dad died..." Kara paused a moment, "...Um not to be rude, but are you dating her?" she asked Hatori.

"What me? No" he replied simply, "your mother passed out at the supermarket and i helped her home"

"Correction" Kara said, "that woman is not, nor will she ever be my mother"

"Im sorry" Hatori replied,

"WAIT! did she say Sohma?!" Kara exclaimed a few minutes later...(she's slow)

"Yes, why" Hatori asked,

"Well i go to school with a Yuki Sohma.." she responded.

"Yuki happens to be a young cousin of mine" Hatori said,

"Really?" Kara asked, "Wow"

"Here we are" Shela said, entering with a tray of tea.

"Thank you very much Ms. Tadori, but i must get going, take care of yourself" with that Hatori left.

"What did you say to him?" Shela snapped at Kara,

"None of your bisness you hag!" Kara snapped back. "Now whats for dinner?" she asked,

"Make your own" Shela said, "make me something while your at it"

"Get it yourself you lazy bitch" Kara shouted at her and Shela mumbled something about a son.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked,

"Why do you think i passed out? im three months pregnant!" Shela snapped.

"But three months ago me and dad were in Europ... YOU FILTHY WHORE!!" Kara shouted,

"Dont you talk to your mother like that!" Shela yelled,

"IM NOT TALKING TO MY MOTHER!" Kara screamed at her, grabbing a bowl of ramen and a mug of hot chocolate, Kara ran up to her room. As soon as she was gone, Shela lit a ciggatette, and grabbed a bottle of wiskey from under the couch.

Once upstairs, Kara sat down on her bed and pulled out her homework. She was just about to start when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever,

"Hello Kara?" a voice on the other side answered.

"Ha- Hatori-san? how- how did you get my number" Kara stuttered,

"Your step-mother, im sorry to trouble you but i was wondering if you could give Yuki a message for me" Hatori said sounding stressed.

"Uh sure" Kara responded, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Hatori said, "Could you tell him that his brother Ayame..." when Hatori finished his sentence, Kara's eyes went wide. "Yeah ok" Kara said tears rolling down her face as she wrote down the infromation.

"Thank you very much Kara" Hatori said and hung up the phone. Unable to concentrate on her homework, Kara put it down and went to sleep.

The next day she woke up early to go meet Tohru, as they agreed on the day before. When she got to the Sohmas house, she saw Tohru talking to a man outside. "Hi" she said as she walked up,

"Oh hello Kara- kun!" Tohru exclaimed, " Kara this is Shigure Sohma" Tohru pointed to the man that she was talking to.

"Oh my god, not another one" Kara groaned,

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked.

"Well i just met Hatori last night... Dont ask" she said as Shigure was aabout to open his mouth.

"Well Tohru Yuki had to leave early, student council" he said, changing the subject,

"Woa woa woa wait, you live with Yuki?!" Kara asked,

"Yes, the Sohma's took me in when my mom died" Tohru responded.

"Anyway we have to leave" Kara said turning around,

"Ok see you girls later" Shigure replied, smilling.

The two girls waved as they left for school. Once they got there, Kara ran off to find Yuki. She spotted him talking to Kakeru, and as she aproached, Kakeru pointed at her.

"Oh hello Kara" Yuki said turning around,

"Hi, um Yuki could i talk to you for a minute?" Kara asked him,

"Sure" Yuki replied and they walked to a empty corner.

"What is it?" Yuki ased, seeing Kara's worried face,

"Well i have a message for you from Hatori" she replied, a faint blush quickly spreading across her face.

"How do you...?" Yuki started, but Kara cut him off, "long story, but it's about your brother Ayame, he- he was hit by a car last night"

Yuki said nothing but fell to his knees, Kara dropped down beside him and took his hand,

"This is the hospital he's in and his room number" Kara explained, tears running down her face. Yuki said nothing, he didnt evn move so Kara put the paper in his hand, and closed his fingers around it. As she tried to stand, Kara noticed that Yuki had wrapped his fingers around her hand. Without thinking, Yuki pulled Kara close to him and hugged her. Kara, who wasnt expecting this, fell and ended up with Yuki's arms wrapped around her, her face in his chest. Her bookbag was wegged between the two slightly, preventing Yuki from transfroming. Giving up, Kara wrapped her arms around him.

The two stayed like that for some time before Kara pulled away. "do you want me to go to the hospital with you?" She asked the steely haired boy,

"No its ok" Yuki mumbled in response. Kara stood up to leave, but once again, felt Yuki's fingers wrap around her own. Yuki looked up at her, his eyes begging her not to leave. Kara smilled slightly as Yuki got up and headed out the door, never letting go of her hand.

When they got to the hospital(Yes the skipped class), they were stopped by a nurse. Kara told her they were siblings and she let them through. Once in the room, Yuki dropped Kara's hand and kneeled by his brother's bed. Kara stopped at the door and heard Yuki wisper, "Nii- san?". Ayame, who had been lying still in the bed, opened his eyes and sat up upon hearing his little brother's voice. "Yuki! my dear brother..." Ayame went on explaining that hs injury's were minor. Kara saw the two boys talking so hapily, that she couldnt bring herself to interup, so she quietly slipped out the door.

Once outside, she was spotted by Shigure,

"Hello Kara!" he cried, rushing over, "what are you dong here?"

"Hi, i was here with Yuki, his brother was in an accident" Kara said.

"Ya i know" Shigure responded,

"Um could you not say anything to Yuki about running into me?" Kara asked Shigure,

"Uh sure" he replied,

"Thank you" with that Kara ran off.

So ends chapter three, kinda short i know but enjoy. (please review) ('oo') Piggie 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

And here is another chapter, yay3 there is a twist to this one as suggested by xxfirefox52xx. ty i had writers block

Kara went back to school at the end of the day to get her things and ran into Tohru.

"Oh hello Kara- kun!" she exclaimed,

"Hi" Kara responded.

"Umm did you and Yuki-kun cut class?" Tohru asked as the two started walking,

"Yeah" Kara said, "Yuki's brother got hit by a car... he's ok though" she added quickly, seeing Tohru's worried face.

"Thank goodness" Tohru breathed. "Kara-kun" Tohru began after a moment, "would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure" Kara said smiling. So the girls grabbed their thing and headed for Tohru's. When they got there, they found Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki sitting at the table.

"We're home" Tohru anounced, "Uh yeah hi" Kara added, kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome home" Shigure said smilling. Glancing at her watch, Tohru headed to the kitchen to make dinner, feeling uncomfortable, Kara folowed her to help.

At dinner, Kara was placed next to Yuki, so she blushed whenever their hands touched or when he caught her staring at him. After dinner, Kara mumbled something about the bathroom and dashed upstairs. All the while thinking, _oh my god! this is not going well, i blush whenever he looks at me. Does he not remember hugging me?' _She washed her hands and went out, almost bumping into Yuki.

"Oh sorry Yuki" She said, trying not to blush.

"You left before i had a chance to say anything" Yuki responded putting his hands on her shoulders. Kara was confused for a moment, but realized he meant at the hospital. She tried to shrug him off, but he pushed her against the wall.

"Im not mad..." he paused, "its just... about today..." Yuki leaned in and wispered in her ear, "Thamk you" Kara was about to talk whenYuki kissed her lightly on the lips. She froze, unsure of what to do, but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. Yuki was about to deepen their kiss when an image of Kara falling out of a window, and her in a hospital bed, covered with blood and bandages entered his mind. He broke off the kiss, stepping back his eyes full of fear.

"Yuki what is it?" Kara asked stepping forward,

"Nuthing, we should get back downstairs" He started to walk away when Kara grabbed his arm. Walking close, she wispered, "Please dont leave" then she hugged him.. Hearing the bang of transformation, Hatori, Shigure, and Tohru rushed upstairs (Kyo was at Shihou's). Kara looked from the little gray rat, to the crowed on the stairs, then back before saying, "I didnt do it"...

... "So this is normal?" Kara asked stroking the soft fur on Yuki's stomach. The rat had fallen asleep on Kara's lap after Hatori and Shigure explained why he had turn into a rat.

"Well yes" Shigure said,

"Huh" Kara responded, " ummm i promise i wont tell a soul" she added.

"We know" Shigure replied. Odly enough, Tohru and Hatori weren't saying much, "What's wrong Tohru?" Kara asked the silent brunette.

"Oh ummm... nothing" Tohru replied quietly, "Yes you have been very quiet, ALL of you" Shigure added.

"Oh Yuki is asleep" Kara said, looking up. Not saying anymore, Kara stood up and went upstairs. She walked into Yuki's room adn placed the sleeping rat in the bed. She headed for the door when Yuki changed back. So Kara walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Quietly closing the door as she left, Kara slammed into the chest of a slim, orange haired boy. There was another puf of smoke as the boy turned into a cat.

"Oops, sorry" Kara said as she placed the cat on the floor. "you must be Kyo, Im Kara and dont worry, i know about the curse"

"How the hell do you know?!" Kyo shouted, "long story" she said picking up the cat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the cat gasped as his paws left the ground, "making sure you dont change back" Kara replied walking down the hall. "Now which room is yours?"

"That one" Kyo mumbled, pointing at the door. Kara slid the door open, Kyo jumped from her arms, and she sluid the door shut again. Hearing the cat grumble to himself, Kara chuckled as she walked downstairs. Seeing Tohru taking down laundry, Kara went to talk to her.

"Hello Kara- kun" Tohru said rather gloomly.

"Hi" Kara replied, "where did Shigure and Hatori go?" Tohru stopped folding clothes and looked at Kara.

"They went out... here" Tohru said after a moment, handing Kara a letter, "they were in a rush" Kara thanked Tohru and went into the house. The leter said that they went to see Akito, the head of the family. It also went on with "dont miss my beautiful face too much" from Shigure, and "Dont mind him, he's just a four year old hack" from Hatori. Kara laughed as she folded the letter back up, then she thought about this Akito. judging from Tohru's attitude, this Akito must be a figure of power, a figure to be respected and feared. Tohru cheered up as she sugested that Kara stay the night, and snice it was friday, the two girls spent the whole night giggling.

The next day, Yuki went downstairs for breakfast. Not seeing Tohru's smiling face in the kitchen, he headed to watch tv. As he walked by, the phone rang, "Hello" he said into the reciever.

"Hello Yuki? its Shigure" Yuki heard on the other side,

"Shigure? i thought you were in bed" Yuki said sounding confused.

"No, Haa-san and i left last night. We had to talk to Akito, you fell asleep." Shigure explained, "Anyway, i sent Momiji to get Kara, Akito wants to meet her..." Yuki heard nothing else as the phone slipped out of his hand. _Oh no' _he thought, _i've done what i promised not to do, now she'll be gone forever' _

"Hello?" Shigure called, "just intrduce them Yuki, Bye" there was a click as Shigure hung up and Yuki picked up the phone. He was terrified, he wasnt sure what Akito would do, and he didnt want Kara to find out. Hearing her voice in the hall, Yuki walked over.

"Oh hi Yuki!" Kara said cheerfully. Yuki looked at her smiling face and a tear an down his cheek. Just then he realized how much he liked Kara, he had never felt this way about a girl before. _Well there was Tohru, but she never liked me back'_ he thought.

"Yuki is something wrong?" Kara's voice broke his thoughts, and he saw the worried look on her face. Kara pulled a hankerchief out of her pocket and softly wiped off his face. Yuki then noticed that tears were streaming down his face. His face turned red as she moved closer to him.

"N-n-no it's nothing" he mumbled, he turned to leave but Kara grabbed his arm.

"If it was nothing you wouldnt be crying. You can talk to me Yuki, i wont laugh." Kara said reasuring him. Yuki's blush deepened but he stayed silent. "_sigh_ ok but if you ever need to talk, ill be here" there was a knock on the door and Kara left to get it.

Seeing Tohru at the door, Kara was about to walk away when she heard her name being called. She looked at Tohru and saw her motion her over.

"Kara- kun this is Momiji, the rabbit" Tohru said introducing the two,

"Hi!" Momiji waved, "i have to take you to the main house, Shi said it was important" Kara was told everything, eccept the having to meet Akito as she was lead away by Momiji.

When they got to the main house, Kara was suprised to see how big it was. She was ushered in by maids and met up with Shigure and Hatori.

"Uhhh Hi" Kara said, "what's this about?" she asked,

"Well the thing is..." Shigure started, "we told Akito- san about you and he wants to meet you" Kara's eyes went wide as she was told all about Akito's status. They entered his room and bowed low before him. "Hatori, Shigure leave us" Akito comanded, without a word, Hatori and Shigure left, leaving Kara alone with Akito.

"You must be Kara" Akito said turning to face her, his hair was jet black, and his face seemed crulely kind.

"Y-yes pleased to meet you" Kara said, kinda nervous.

"My you are a beautiful girl" Akito replied walking close to her, "i was very interested in you when i heard about you Kara, may i call you Kara?"

"Uh sure" Kara replied, relaxing a little. "thank you" Akito relpied, "i have never liked outsiders learning about our secret. But you are a different story Kara, you interest me." Akito walked even closer, breathing on Kara's neck, "and you have the tastiest skin" Akito started to nibble on her earlobe, his hands venturing down her body.

"Umm Akito, dont you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. We just met" Kara objected, pulling his hands off her waist. "Are you saying you will deny me what i want most?" Akito asked, pulling her near him and kissing her full on the mouth. Kara tried to pull away as she felt his toung gliding over he lips, demanding axcess. When she finally got free, Kara slaped Akito across the face. Feeling his face, Akito looked menicingly at Kara, "Hatori get in here!" he shouted. Hatori walked in and looked questionly at Kara. "I want you to erase this girls memories... NOW!" Akito comanded. Kara looked at Akito, digusted,

"Who do you think you are... ordering him around like a piece of meat, just because you're the head of some family, disgusting though it may be, doesnt mean you get to treat people like trash" Akito looked like he was about to slap Kara, when she walked out the door.

There it is, another chapter. I had alot of trouble with this one, i hope you like i. and btw, Akito is a guy in this


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kara stormed out of Akito's room, nearly crashing into Shigure.

"Kara? what happened?" Shigure asked, she said noting but pushed past him and left the main estate.

Kara walked to her house, slaming the door shut as she entered. She was surprised to see Shela sitting on the couch, wiskey bottle in her hand. _Wait, this happenes everyday, she does seem more drunk then usual though' _Kara thought to herself.

"Hello Shela" Kara said cauiously walking into the room. At the sound of her voice, Shela's head snapped up and she glared at Kara.

"It's your fault" she mumbled, "its all your fault"

"Umm what are you talking about?" Kara asked, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Shela screamed and started to throw things at Kara.

"What the hell?!" Kara asked as she dogged item after item.

"You, you stressed me out and made me loose my baby" Shela hissed, "the doctor said it was from stress"

"Are you sure it wasnt from the mountians of wiskey you drank!" Kara shot at her,

"Dont you dare try to pin this on me, i want you out of this house, NOW!" Shela screamed. "I dont care where you go, i dont care what you do, but get out of my house."

"FINE!" Kara yelled and ran upstairs to get some clothes. As she headed out the door, Kara said to Shela, "Once i have a place to stay, ill get the rest of my things" with that she left.

At Shigure's house, Yuki was a wreck. he couldnt do anything but worry about Kara, he had heared some of what happened at the main estate from Shigure. He was just about to head out to look for her when there was a knock at the door.

"Kara!" Yuki exclaimed as he opened the door, "what happened to you?"

"Hi Yuki" Kara mumbled, "listen, Shela kicked me out of the house...and...well i need a place to stay"

"Of course come in" Yuki responded and lead her inside. As they entered, Kara saw Shigure and Hatori at the table, blushing she hurried past and threw her things in Tohru's room. _ i have to talk to Hatori'_ Kara thought to herself, _i just have to'_ so she clenched her hands into fists and walked downstairs.

"Ummm Hatori- san?" she asked nervously,

"Yes Kara" Hatori responded.

"Well i was wondering if i could talk to you... in private?" Kara said, her hands starting to sweat,

"Of course" Hatori replied, standing up. The two walked into an ajacent room and closed the door, "well" Kara began, "about this morning, i'm... well... i'm really sorry about what i said. I was mad and i just..." Kara's sentance broke off as she burst into tears. Hatori paused a moment, then pulled Kara as close to him as he could without transforming and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok" he wispered, "it's ok"

They stood like that for some time, and when Kara broke off she looked Hatori in the eye,

"Ya know Hatori, you seem more like a dad then a doctor" with that she walked out of the room. Kara walked upsatirs to Yuki's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yuki's voice came from inside. She walked in and saw Yuki standing infront of a mirror, fixing his hair.

"Umm Yuki could we talk?" Kara asked cautiously,

"Sure" Yuki said and headed for the door, "lets go for a walk"

"Ok well this morning when i went to meet Akito... well... he tried to- um i mean he..."

"Kara did Akito do something to you" Yuki asked, a worried expression on his face.

"N-n-no... well yes he kissed me, and he had his hands all over me." Kara explained, tears rolling down her face. Yuki took Kara's hand in his own and look in her eyes,

"Listen it's not your fault ok" he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek, "i'll protect you" Kara blushed as she smiled at Yuki.

The two walked to the nearby park and met up with Tohru. Suprisingly, Momiji, Haru, and Kisa were all with her. The introductions were made and they hung out at the park for a few hours. As they were crossing the street to leave, a car came speeding up the road. Everyone had all gotten across safely except Kara and Yuki. So Yuki ran to the other side, holding Kara's hand when the car swerved and crashed into Kara. She went flying as the car sped off,

"NO!" Yuki cried out as Kara's limp body came crashing down on a chain link fence. Yuki and Haru rushe over but Yuki turned away as he saw Kara with blood gushing from her neck.

"Honda-san i think you should take Kisa home" he said, dialing 911 on his cell phone. Tohru nodded and lead Kisa away.

"911 what's your emergency?" a voice said on the phone,

"Umm hi my friend was just hit by a car" Yuki franticaly said into the phone. All the while, Haru was tending to Kara, he had taken off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding, and was checking for her pulse. Yuki gave the woman on the phone their location and she told him an abulance was on the way.

"YUKI!" Haru called behind him, "she's not breathing and i can't get her pulse" horror spred across Yuki's face as he dropped the phone and rushed over. "Here hold this" Haru instructed Yuki to hold his shirt to Kara's neck as he straddled her and began CPR. Yuki pulled Kara's head into his lap and pulled off his own shirt, he placed it over Haru's which was soaked with blood. Haru tried to get Kara's heart going at no sucsess,

"I don't think this is going to work Yuki" Haru said, breathing heavily.

"Dont say that!" Yuki exclaimed, fear spread across his face. So Haru tried one more time to jumpstart Kara's heart and his face lit up, "it's beating Yuki..." he paused, "but she's not breathing" Haru took over putting pressure on Kara's neck while Yuki knelt by her face. Tears filled his eyes as he looked into Kara's face, they fell onto her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. Their lips met and Yuki exhaled, forcing carbon dioxide into her lungs. He raised his head slightly and felt they air being pressed back out again. Yuki did this over and over but nothing happened. Both boys were about to give up hope when Kara's body lurched and she coughed up blood right into Yuki's mouth. Yuki turned his head to the side and spit out the blood, then turned back to Kara. She coughed a few more times, then her eyes opened slightly.

"Yuki?" she said, lifting her hand to his face,

"I'm here Kara" Yuki replied, leaning into her hand and closing his eyes. As her hand touched Yuki's face, Kara's hand fell and her eyes closed, her body still except for her weak breathing.

"Kara? KARA!" Yuki cried out,

"Yuki its ok she just passed out" Haru said putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Just then Yuki and Haru heard a siren approaching. The ambulance pulled up and two medics jumped out. They looked Kara over, checking her neck and her vitals.

"Sorry we took so long" one medic said to the boys, "we had a gunshot victim with us, but you kept her alive this long with her jugular vein sliced, good job" Yuki said nothing as they put her on a strecher. They carried her to the ambulance and were about to climb in.

"Wait!" Yuki called out to them, "im going with her"

"Sorry we can only allow family" one of the medics said giving Yuki a sad look.

"im going with you" he replied more feircly, putting his hand on the ambulance door.

"Ok" the medics said, giving in. Yuki looked back at Haru, tears running down his face, then climbed into the ambulance and closed the door.

**There's another chapter, i hope you like it. Please R&R D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

hey guys here is another chapter. yay! anyway im sorry i havent updated in a while but my dad changed the pasword on the computer because my brother told him i knew it.

"I think you'd better hurry Al i dont think this one is gonna make it" the medic said as they closed the door. The driver started the engine and thee ambulance took off. The other medic hooked Kara to a blood bag and an IV. Yuki sat beside her and took Kara's hand. All of a sudden, one of the medics started to cut Kara's shirt open. Yuki was about to protest when she stuck little stickers with wires to her chest. The medic looked up at Yuki and explained

"These are to moniter her vitals" Yuki just nodded. They were almoste at the hospital when Kara started to thrash around in the strecher.

"N-n-n-no YUKI!" she called out franticaly, her eyes closed.

"I-im right here Kara" he replied squeezing her hand. Kara looked right at him through her closed eyes and squeezed his hand back, then she was still. Yuki started to panic, he thought she had died

_No dont leave me... not yet'_ he thought, then he realized she was breathing and he calmed down a bit.

They got to the hospital and the medics rushed Kara out of the ambulance and through the OR doors. A nurse came out and spoke to Yuki.

"She is in god hands now, why dont you sit down" the nurse led Yuki to a chair but he refused.

"No thank you, i have to call someone" the nurse left and Yuki walked over to the pay phone. He punched in a number and waited.

"Hello?" he heard a voice on the other side,

"Hello mis Honda" Yuki replied.

"Yuki- kun! are you ok, is Kara- kun ok?" Tohru asked franticly,

"I dont know yet" Yuki sighed.

"Oh do you want us to come to the hospita and wait with you?" Tohru replied,

"Yeah actually" Yuki said and heard Tohru hang up the phone. Sighing he sat down and soon fell asleep.

"Yuki- kun wake up" Yuki heard and he opened his eyes.

"Huh wha?" Yuki replied sitting up, "Oh my god hows Kara is she ok!?" he asked as he realized what happened.

"Well we dont know yet, oh here comes the doctor now" Tohru said. Yuki sat up and saw that everyone was there, Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, Haru, Kisa, even Kyo. He dashed over to where the doctor was and waited to hear the news.

"Well she's going to be ok" the doctor said happily, "You can go see her now, she's in room seven" without a word, Yuki ran down the hall and into Kara's room. She was lying on the bed asleep when he walked in. So he sat down in a chair and started to cry. Kara woke up and saw him crying so she was imeditly worried.

"Yuki what wrong?!" she asked franticly. Yuki jerked his head up and wiped his face,

"I thought i had lost you Kara" he wispered. Without another word, Yuki stod up and climbed into the bed Kara was in. leaving a pillow between then, Kara snuggled into his chest and the two fell asleep. From the doorway, the others were all watching. Haru was the first to turn and leave with the others following.

A few hours later, Yuki woke up and watched Kara sleeping. She ws lying on his arm which was going numb, but he didnt care.

"I'd give my arm to wake up to you're face every morning" he wispered, kissing the top of her head. Yuki fell back asleep, not knowing that Kara was awake.

"Funny" she wispered, "i was thinking the same thing" she looked into his face for a moment and fell asleep herself.

**Well there it is another chapter, kinda corny i know but oh well. please review P**


End file.
